


Vive La France

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Les Misérables References, Smut, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: In which Aaron has a perm, Amelia celebrates a birthday and the Tveits Tango.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 9





	Vive La France

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, not in chronological order.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hold on let me see if I can sing it like Idina.”

Aaron tried to sing ‘The Wizard and I’ in the proper key and failed miserably. He started to laugh.

“My wife is much better at that than I am.”

The crowd roared when he mentioned his wife.

“Yeah, she’s great, isn’t she?”

The crowd screamed again.

“Yeah I like her too.”

The crowd laughed.

“Can you imagine if I was like no I hate her.”

He started chuckling to himself and the crowd laughed along with him.

“Like that gorgeous woman just gave birth to my kid. That’d be a dick move.”

The crowd laughed once again.

“Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me.” Aaron sang.

His musical director laughed behind him.

“Oh, she’s so going to kill me, isn’t she?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Whoops!”

* * *

She slipped her sunglasses on as she made her way out of Heathrow airport. The jet lag was seriously starting to set in, but she was happy to be there. Thankfully, it didn’t take her long to spot Aaron.

He looked very suave with his old leather jacket, dark ray bans and his long hair tied in a manbun. He leaned casually against the door of his car as he scanned the crowd for her.

“Hello handsome!” She said in greeting.

His face broke out into a grin. She dropped her bag onto the ground as he scooped her up into his arms. He hugged her so hard that he lifted her feet off the ground. It was bliss to be in his arms again.

When he put her feet firmly back down on the ground, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. He broke the kiss and pulled back. However, she wasn’t having it and dove back in. She bit his lip as they started to make-out in earnest. She finally stopped when she felt they were almost indecent.

“Wow. Someone missed me.”

“I did. I won’t deny it.”

“Come on! Let’s go.”

He picked her bag up off the curb and put it into the car. Aaron opened the passenger door for her and she slid in.

“Thank you, sir.”

Aaron got in the driver’s seat and started the car. When they finally made it out of the airport, Aaron took her hand.

“I missed you baby girl.” He said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled back at him.

“Look at that hair though.”

She let go to run a hand through his hair.

“I know it’s long.”

“Did they give you a damn perm?”

She couldn’t stop the laughter in her voice.

“Is that what it’s called?”

He took her hand back.

“Yes goofball.”

“Oh. The more you know.”

“So, what’s the plan for the next few days?”

“Well I have tomorrow off so I’m all yours today and tomorrow. I’m sorry but I don’t think we’ll have much time for sight-seeing.”

“That’s ok. If we can at least do one thing, I’ll be happy.”

“Sounds good baby girl.”

“Stop calling me that.”

Aaron laughed.

“Why?”

“Because you only call me that when you’re in the mood and I need a nap before we do any of that.”

“Food, sleep and then sex?”

“In that order please.”

She tried to keep her eyes open as she took in the sights of England.

“We’re here.”

“Awesome!”

She followed him to his rental apartment.

“This is me.”

She wandered around the small English apartment.

“It’s beautiful Aar.”

“Thanks.” He said, kissing her temple.

“Sit. I’ll make you some lunch.” He spoke again.

She sat but when she suddenly came to she was in a bed.

“Hey there beautiful.”

She turned to her side to see Aaron lying next to her, holding his current book.

“I fell asleep on you, didn’t I?”

“You did. Do you still want your grilled cheese? It’s probably cold now.”

“Sure. Thanks Aaron.”

He left the room and she sat up, resting her body against the headboard. It appeared that Aaron had mostly undressed her. She grumbled angrily to herself when she realized that she had ruined the moment with her jetlag.

Aaron came back in, plate in hand.

“I’m sure this wasn’t what you had in mind when you thought you were going to undress me.”

He sat down gingerly on his side of the bed and handed her the plate. She immediately scarfed it down.

“No not quite. But it’s alright. It was very cute actually.”

She put the plate safely on the floor away from the bed.

“Better?”

“Very much. How ever can I thank you?”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

She crawled over to him and straddled him.

“But I want to.”

The moved leisurely, peeling clothes off each other. She slowly slid her body onto him, reveling in the feeling of him.

“I’ve missed this.” She moaned.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Their moans melded together as she pushed herself back down on him. 

They reached their climax together and Amelia was left panting. When they finally finished, their bodies were tangled together. She played with his hair.

“You know, I didn’t just invite you here to finally get some.”

“Oh, now you tell me.”

They laughed together.

“Your hair is just so funny.” She said, tugging on the strands again.

“Yeah but you’re still attracted to me.”

“I’ll always be attracted to you.”

“Even when I’m old and wrinkly?”

“Ok maybe not then.”

“I see how it is.”

She pushed him playfully and he pinned her wrists down. Aaron bit her throat causing her to arch her body into his.

“Somebody’s ready to go again.” She teased.

“Oh, shut up.” He growled.

Two days later, Aaron was leading Amelia through to their set. They had managed to squeeze in a trip to the Tate the day before in between all of the sex.

“The guys are going to give me such shit cause I’m so sore.”

“Sorry not sorry. Now take me to the barricade.”

Aaron ran ahead of her.

“VIVE LA FRANCE!” He yelled.

“VIVE LA FRANCE!” She joined racing after him and grabbing his hand.

The barricade suddenly appeared before them and Amelia was blown-away at the intricacies of the set.

“Aar! Take a picture!”

“Wait hold on!” He said, holding up his finger.

He handed her the giant French flag which she waved enthusiastically as Aaron took the picture.

“Way to make an entrance Hillux!”

The barricade boys had arrived, in street clothes. If they had showed up in costume Amelia would have felt a little overwhelmed.

She slowly clambered down the barricade. The drop at the end was quite large but thankfully she was helped when Aaron gripped her waist and hoisted her down.

“Guys! This is the one and only Amelia Hillux.”

Aaron kissed her temple. George grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“A pleasure beautiful.”

She laughed as Aaron shoved George.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that.”

They all began to walk off set and headed to their trailers.

“So. How long did you have him tied to a bed Amelia? Cause we’ve never seen him looking this sore.”

Amelia rolled her eyes as Aaron yelled at them.

“I will thank you not to discuss my sex life!”

“So, you admit that she tired you out! Ha!”

“Oh my God!” Aaron yelled.

For all the bickering, Amelia was still incredibly happy because Aaron’s hand remained firmly entwined with hers.

She pulled on their tangled hands and tugged him to her. She put her lips to his ear.

“I like them.”

He shoved her, and she laughed.

* * *

Amelia ran over to cue the music and hurried back to where her mark would be on stage. Aaron’s voice immediately echoed across the rehearsal space as she readied to dance. She tangoed by herself, trying to work out the kinks in her dancing. She was lost in the count of the music when the door to the small room opened.

“Ames! What on earth are you doing?”

“Practicing.”

“You’re tangoing by yourself?”

“Hank had to head home and I’m just not ready for tomorrow.”

“Do you need help?”

She actually stopped at that.

“You want to help me rehearse?”

“Why not? I’m a better dancer than when we first met.”

“That’s true.” She mused.

“Well I’m all yours. Plus, I’m not going home until you do.”

“Oh, good point. I’m sorry for holding you up.”

“No, it’s alright baby. Some alone time would be nice even if it is still work technically.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! Now go play the song.”

He shooed her away. She cued it up and ran back to Aaron’s side.

He placed one hand on her lower back and took her hand in his.

“You’re sure you can lead?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes Ames.”

“Then you’re going to have to pull me closer. This is a tango.”

Aaron yanked her so hard that she felt the desire spike in her. She could see by the look on his face that he felt it too.

“Better?”

Their bottom halves were one with how close they were, and Amelia could feel his body heat radiating through his thin gym shorts.

“Satisfactory.”

Aaron’s voice once again echoed through the small room. They slowly started to move. She had to admit, he was dancing quite well.

“Five, six, seven, eight.” She counted as they danced.

Aaron couldn’t help but sing as they slid across the floor. They moved aggressively as was the blocking and Aaron didn’t hold back.

He dragged her body across the floor as she gripped onto his ankle and she had never been prouder in that moment.

“And up!” She commanded.

He yanked her body back up and to him.

“Put on the red light. Put on the red light.” He sang as they tangoed in earnest.

Their movements became more aggressive as the song neared its climax. Aaron gripped her wrists harshly in one hand as her body dropped to the ground and collapsed.

The recording played out and they were both left panting. He gently released her wrists when he realized that he was still holding them.

“Sorry.” He said, offering a hand to help her off the floor.

“That’s alright. That was-“

“Hot?” Aaron offered.

The look on his face was smoldering. She shuffled uncomfortably as the desire continued to build.

“That’s one way to put it.”

She and Aaron just stood there for a moment. You could almost feel the electricity crackling between them.

“I think I should tell Hank he’s been permanently replaced.” She said quietly.

Aaron laughed before asking “Would you like to run it again?”

“One more time won’t kill us.”

“It might kill me.” He said seriously.

She yanked his arm around her lower back. The electricity rippled between them.

“We’ll deal with this when we get home.” She said, her voice low.

“And I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

The barricade was exploding. Even though she knew it was fake, she still flinched at every gun shot. She got a glimpse of Aaron who was covered in blood and dirt.

It made her heart clench. She didn’t like seeing him like that. The director called cut and she felt like she could breathe again.

The cast, including Aaron clambered out of the barricade and got checked out by the medical team and then were ushered to hair and makeup who were on standby. Aaron, much to the chagrin of the team behind him ran over to Amelia.

“So, what did you think?” He asked, still out of breath as he hurried over to her.

The makeup team looked flustered as they touched up the blood and soot that covered his face. She felt bad.

“It’s amazing. I’m so blown away. I just-“ She said, trailing off.

“What?” He asked, clearly unbothered by the fuss happening around him.

“Places! Five minutes!” The director yelled.

“It just makes me nervous. All the guns and shit.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

She smoothed the lapels of his bright red Enjolras coat.

“You look amazing.”

“Thank you, baby.”

He leaned forward to kiss her and she saw the makeup crew all but cringe.

“Don’t go back to New York.” He mumbled against her lips.

“You know I don’t want to leave you.” She ran her hand through his perm.

“Aaron. We need you back on set.”

“Coming.”

She watched as they all took their places again and the director called action.

It looked like a grueling shoot. She wasn’t as well versed in film and television as Aaron was, but it looked brutal from what she knew.

“Look out!” She heard someone yell.

“Aw fuck! Fuck!”

That was Aaron’s voice yelling.

“Cut!”

“I think I’m bleeding!” She heard Aaron yell.

She felt the blood drain from her face at his words. When he emerged from the barricade he looked pale and was pressing against his forehead.

She had to resist the urge to rush to his side as the medical staff looked at him.

“Can someone take this damn makeup off? We can’t tell what’s real blood and what isn’t.”

Amelia nervously rocked on her feet as she watched Aaron. The gash on his head wasn’t deep thankfully. But it wouldn’t stop bleeding.

“It’s not deep. It should stop soon you just need to keep the pressure on it.”

“Alright. We’ll film a few other things in the meantime. Aaron go sit.”

At that, Amelia didn’t wait anymore. She hurried to his side, helping him take off his coat and handing it to the costume department. She nervously followed behind him as he went to his trailer. 

He sat down on one of the chairs and she dragged the other in front of him.

“Can you?” He gestured to his white button down that was already half buttoned for the shoot.

“Just keep the pressure on it. Ok?”

“Yes, nurse.”

Her eyes flashed at his teasing. She looked up to see him smirking. She unbuttoned his top, exposing his toned chest.

She ran her hands up his chest as she slid the top off his shoulders.

“Arm.” She stated simply.

He held his arm out and she worked it off.

“Switch with me.” She said.

She held the gauze to his forehead while he took his other arm out of the shirt. He put his hand on top of hers that held the gauze and she took the shirt out of his hand. He sat up gingerly and moved from the chair to the couch, resting his back against the armrest.

She folded the shirt carefully and placed it on the counter.

“Scoot a bit, will you?” She asked quietly.

He scooted forward, and she slid in behind him, pulling their bodies together. Her legs were significantly shorter than his, but she didn’t mind. She brushed his hair off his face and wrapped her arms around his bare hips.

“I’ll be fine.” She said, attempting to imitate his voice.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Sorry. Guess I spoke too soon.”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“Sorry if I scared you.”

“Thanks for apologizing.”

Aaron pulled her arms tighter around him.

“I do love you so Amelia Hillux.”

She kissed the edge of his jaw.

“I love you too Aaron Tveit.”

* * *

She suddenly woke when the weight of the bed shifted next to her. 

“Happy Birthday to you.” 

She smiled to herself, finally starting to wake up at the sound of the angelic voice in her ear.

“Happy Birthday to you.”

She could feel his body looming over her, as he sang to her.

“Happy Birthday dear Amelia.”

She finally rolled over and was dazzled by his smile.

“Happy Birthday to you.”

She smiled back at him as Aaron pushed her messy hair off her face.

“Happy Birthday my love.”

“Thank you, Aaron.”

“I made breakfast if you want some.”

“Why does it sound like there’s some other option?”

She didn’t miss the shift in Aaron’s eyes.

“Well. I did have a plan B in mind.”

“I think I’d like to see what plan B is.”

With a smirk, Aaron dove quickly under the covers. Suddenly, there was a draft where her sleep shorts had been. 

“Aaron.”

She felt a kiss at the top of her thigh.

“Relax baby girl.”

Seconds later she was writhing.

“Aaron.” She moaned.

Not being able to see him was jarring, every movement sent her spiraling. His fingers and mouth worked in tandem like the pro he was.

She fisted their sheets as her legs twitched. She hissed when Aaron stopped.

“Please try not to kick me.”

She could feel him smiling against her skin.

“Sorry. Now could you please-“ She trailed off.

“Please what?”

She mewled as his fingertips ghosted over her body.

“Aaron.” She said frustrated.

“What?”

He bit her thigh hard.

“Touch me dammit.”

“Anything for the birthday girl.”

Sometime later, she was sitting in bed feeding Aaron grapes from the breakfast he had brought her.

“That was...very nice Mr. Tveit. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome Mrs. Tveit. Having a good birthday so far?”

“A very, very good birthday.”

Aaron grabbed the empty plate that laid between them and put it on his nightstand. He rolled back to her side and leaned down to kiss her.

His hair, which he had grown out for the Moulin Rouge lab, tickled her face as he kissed her.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“Maybe just go get some drinks after work with everyone?”

“Whatever you want beautiful.”

“I’ll be honest. I just kind of want it to be you and me tonight but I figure a few drinks with the cast won’t kill us.”

“I like the idea of some alone time. I miss you.”

“And maybe, if you keep up the excellent birthday celebration, we can break out the handcuffs.”

Aaron groaned.

“Don’t tease me like that.”

“It’s not teasing if I’m serious. Now will you just kiss me already?”

Aaron still looked tortured as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Enough with the face Mister.”

He put on a fake smile and she laughed.

“Close enough.”

After rehearsal, Aaron and Amelia entered the bar the cast had all but taken over, hand in hand.

“There she is!” Amelia’s tango partner, Hank, yelled.

Suddenly she and Aaron were being pelted with confetti. She ducked into his side trying to protect her eyes as she squealed.

“Happy Birthday beautiful!” Karen said, running to her side and shaking her playfully.

“Thank you everyone! Now I need a drink.”

“A drink for the birthday girl!” Danny yelled.

Her castmates dragged her towards the bar and Amelia looked back at Aaron. Their hands were still latched tightly together. He winked at her.

“And one for the free loader I guess.” Danny said, his tone teasing.

“Hey!” Aaron yelled, and the two friends began to bicker.

Hours later and several drinks in, the cast were enjoying themselves.

“Hey! Hey everyone! I have something I’d like to say so cork it.”

Amelia looked up from her conversation with Holly at Aaron’s sudden outburst.

Their group quieted as he grabbed his drink from the table in front of him.

“Thank you.”

They all laughed, and Aaron chuckled too.

“I would like to make a toast.”

Amelia could already feel herself getting emotional.

“To mon petit chou, my beautiful wife.”

Their eyes connected, and it reminded her so much of the first time they met.

“Eight years ago, our crazy managers got this idea in their heads that we would be a good match. Turns out, they were very much right.”

Everyone laughed.

“I had been with other women before, but I can say without a doubt that none of them have ever understood me like you do.”

“I am so thankful that you let me love you and I would just like to end with this.”

Amelia was tearing up and she could see that Aaron was getting emotional too.

“A lifetime with you, my darling Amelia, will never be enough. I love you. Happy Birthday.”

He raised his beer bottle and tilted it in her direction.

“To Ames.”

Everyone was offering a toast to her, but she barely heard them as she dodged the tables to reach Aaron. Aaron took a swig of his beer and then quickly put it back down before she reached him.

Instead of flinging herself at him like she wanted to, she moved slowly. She placed one hand gently on his jaw and the other she rested against his chest.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Aaron smiled softly at her, tucking her unruly hair behind her ear.

“I love you too, by the way.”

“That’s nice.” He said, too busy leaning in to kiss her to care about saying something intelligent.

She melted into the kiss, her body molding itself to his as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her hips.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

“For the record, you’ve definitely earned the right to use the handcuffs tonight.”

He formed a fist and shook it in victory.

“Yes!” He hissed.

She laughed at him.

“Can we go home then?” Aaron said, sounding like an impatient child.

“At least let me finish my drink goofball.”

He pinched her ass, making her arch into him.

“Hurry up!”

She pecked his lips.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” 

And she hurried back to down her drink.

* * *

Aaron had burst into her apartment after his long meeting with Elin and a whole host of lawyers to figure out the paperwork for his role in Grease live.

She rubbed her face, dressed in a pair of paint covered shorts and Aaron’s sweatshirt, as Aaron kicked his shoes off.

“A little warning would have been nice.”

“Sorry. I just knew you were home.”

He loosened his tie as he sat down on her couch. He looked good in his sport coat, white button down and tight slacks.

“You look good Aar.”

Aaron turned and smiled at her, his dimples popping.

“Thanks baby.”

He patted the spot next to him on the couch and she sat down. He tucked her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

She grabbed the remote off the coffee table, her engagement ring twinkled in the light as it usually did. She turned Sports Center on and they both got distracted by the television. Aaron’s fingers played with her hair which was piled onto the top of her head. She wasn’t paying attention to him, but Aaron kept staring at her.

She squealed when Aaron suddenly pulled her chin in his direction and kissed her. He kissed her languidly, alternating between long, searing kisses and little pecks.

“What just happened?” She muttered, her hands peeling his jacket off his shoulders.

“Can’t a man kiss his fiancée?”

“Mmm. Yes, I suppose he can.”

She lost track of time as they laid next to each other, talking one second and making out the next. At some point, ESPN had been muted but the light from the television still colored their faces.

For once, sex wasn’t their final objective. They simply just wanted to revel in each other.

As Aaron nibbled her earlobe, she ran her hands over his warm bare chest. She had unbuttoned his top ages ago, needing to feel his skin. She meanwhile, had shed her sweatshirt and was left in her sports bra.

His open button-down flitted around her body as they started to kiss again. Amelia was nibbling his lip when her apartment door suddenly opened.

“What’s up Ames! Oh shit! Sorry.”

The couple sprang apart, startled by Amelia’s manager Mary.

“Mar. What the hell are you doing here?”

Amelia rested her back against the armrest, facing the door. Aaron meanwhile sat on the other side of the couch, facing the television, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I had some paperwork that I needed you to look at and I was in the neighborhood.”

“Alright. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

She stood up, grabbed Aaron’s sweatshirt off the floor and slipped it back on. She ran a hand over Aaron’s cheek and kissed the other one.

“Hi by the way Aaron.”

“Hey Mary.” He said, waving at her from his spot on the couch.

His shirt was still wide open, so he started to do the buttons up. He unmuted ESPN and leaned back against her couch. 

Twenty minutes later, Amelia joined him back on the couch.

“Bye you guys. Sorry for-Yeah.” Mary said.

“Bye Mary.” Aaron said.

And they were alone again.

“What was all that about?”

“Mary got me an audition for a new show which should start when we get back from the honeymoon and stuff. We’ll see how it goes. I just feel like I’m in a serious lull.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. I mean you’ve been trying to do ‘Our Mother’s’ and deal with the wedding. I can’t believe we’re getting married next month.”

“You forgot?” She said smiling.

“No of course not. It’s just crazy that it’s finally happening.”

“It’s been a long time coming.”

She leaned in to kiss his now swollen lips.

“Mmmm.” He moaned.

She shifted so that her thighs were straddling his hips.

“How would you feel about continuing where we left off?” He asked, his hand on her jaw.

“I’d like that very much.”

He smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Number 10 had been finished


End file.
